Meliodas is a BABY?
by Nhus321
Summary: With Meliodas already struggling with his demonic power, and the temptation of Elizabeth becoming more alluring; staying normal everyday is a struggle as it is. But when Merlin decides to use him for an experiment, things take a turn for the worse... or is it for the best? After Hendrickson but before the 10 Commandments. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. Will possibly become Rated M later.
1. I'll help too!

Okay this is my first time writing anything like this so please don't judge me too hard (Bear In mind that I'm only 13) and please review as I am open to suggestions.

Also I would just like to say thank you to all of the authors that are in my Favorites list (Lickitysplit, BettyBest2, Seriphia and all the other greats) for inspiring me and giving me enough confidence to write this story.

Ps. This story is taking place after the battle with Hendrickson.

* * *

"We're re-opening the tavern tonight!" said a cheerful Meliodas in his usually light tone. "Alriiiight~" "Yaay! I get to be pretty poster girl again!" " I'd rather sleep..." and "The money that we receive would be most beneficial in the case of us barely having any food," was all you could hear as all the sins expressed their feelings towards their Captain's opinion in turn.

"We're gonna need to prepare a bit so here are the jobs: Diane & King, you guys go and hunt for tonight's opening. Makes sure that there's a lot to go around and that it's easy to prepare." "Got it Captain!" replied Diane with a determined tone while the fairy beside her turned into a stuttering, blushing mess at the realization that he would be working _ALONE_ with Diane. "Ban you go with them to make sure that they get exactly what you need to cook for the next few days" "Aaaaaw~ Cooome ooon Caaaptain~ You wouldn't want me to be intrudin' on their ' _alone time'_ now would you~?" At these words both fairy and giantess began to blush; King stuttering even more so and Diane curling her pigtails on her finger and covering her face.

Meliodas ignored his comment and continued, "Gowther you just... sit there and do whatever," A slight nod from the currently reading Gowther was the only sign that he had even acknowledged his Captain's presence. "And Merlin you go-" "I'll be in my room completing my research," she stated before the Captain even had the opportunity to give her a task. "Alright guess it's settled then," just as he was about to send them off to go and complete their jobs, Ban said, "Hey Captain~" Meliodas sighed, "Yes Ban?" "How come Merlin and Gowther here get let off the hook while I have to _chaperone_ these two~?" he said while pointing at the already flustered pair who blushed even more furiously **A/N: At this rate they'll probably explode with embarrassment XD**.

Meliodas look at the fox sin as if the answer was obvious then continued, "Well I can't tell Gowther to do anything; he'll probably brainwash the first person he sees." The goat sin barely glances up at his Captain before looking back at his book and flipping the page, "And you know better than to interrupt Merlin from her _research_ ; besides she was smart enough to give herself a job before I could." Merlin merely nodded and cast the fox sin a sly grin.

"And what about you and Hawk~?" Meliodas sighed again; clearly his friend wasn't done questioning him just yet. "I'm gonna stay back and pick out some nice ales for tonight and Hawk can go get the ingredients from the market." "What about me Sir Meliodas?"

"..."

The air got tense quickly as the other sins backed away to complete their tasks as soon as they heard the princess mention the fact that she herself was indeed, the only one without a job to do. They all knew that the Captain had changed his behavior towards Elizabeth, although nothing had visibly changed. Sure he was still handsy with her, but now he was much more _possessive and protective_ of her than he was before. Even Hawk had noticed. Everyone knew; everyone except Elizabeth.

"You can just go upstairs and rest until opening time," he said, flashing her his cheeky-Meliodas smile. "No Sir Meliodas, I want to help as well," she stated matter-of-factly. **"Elizabeth,"** he said with a slight edge in his tone, "Go up and rest." She paid no attention to his change in tone and persisted, "Sir Meliodas, it wouldn't be right if everyone was working so hard while I go and rest; so please let me help too."

"The princess is quite right," said Gowther who still hadn't moved from his corner of the tavern. Meliodas shot him a cold look. "Indeed she is. Perhaps there is something that she _can_ do after all." Meliodas turned around to see Merlin standing by the door to the cellar. He sent another icy glare her way before saying, "And _what exactly_ would that be?" Merlin just gave him a smile as Hawk said, "She could come shopping with me of course!" Now it was his turn to be glared down by Meliodas. "Yes I can do that!" "Then I'll come wi-"

He was interrupted _yet again_ by none other than Merlin putting a hand on his shoulder, "Oh but Captain; You _must_ pick out today's ales," she said slyly.

"Yeah there's no need to worry; I, the mighty Hawk, will protect her," announced Hawk as he puffed his cheeks and stuck his snout in the air, causing Elizabeth to stifle an oncoming giggle. "I'll be okay Sir Meliodas. I promise." He sighed in defeat. "Okay then here's the list and the money," he replied handing her a piece of parchment and a large sac of coins. "Come back in three hours or I'll come looking for you."

"Okay!" she replied as she ran out the door so hurriedly that she didn't notice the concern behind those words.

"Hmph," he sighed as he shook his head lightly; that girl would be the death of him. Then he turned around and walked towards the cellar; not forgetting to give Merlin a dark look as he passed.

.0.0.0.

It had been just over 2 hours since Elizabeth had left and she and the other sins should be back within the hour. He had finished his _'oh-so-important job'_ of picking ale well over an hour ago and was getting impatient as he continued to wipe the same mug he had been wiping for over half an hour.

The only reason he had given himself such a 'job' was so that he could stay behind and take care of Elizabeth; But what was the point if she wasn't even there? Why had he let her go _shopping_ of all things? Why couldn't he have given her a task that was _inside_ the tavern and near him? Why had he sent her with _Hawk_ of all people (Well in this case creatures)?

 _I could have protected her better than Hawk. After all I am stronger than him thousands of times over..._ His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. He loosened his grip on the now broken handle of the once-was mug and in his shock of his actions proceeded to wipe just that.

 _Tsk, look at me! Being jealous of a PIG! And HAWK no less!_ "Why hadn't _I_ just gone with her in the first place?" he wonders aloud, "Oh yeah. Because _Merlin_ decided it was a good idea... Not to mention that Elizabeth had _wanted_ to go..." He continued his mumbled rambling until he sensed a change of magical energy behind him and heard Merlin's distinct voice saying, "Now, now Captain. I don't believe I've seen 'broken mugs' on the menu anywhere; although I have heard that they would greatly complement _YOUR_ cooking as a side dish*" she said and Meliodas could practically _hear_ the mischievous smile that she probably held. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall arrive," he mumbled under his breath. He then proceeded to throw away the broken mug **A/N: Even after he had worked so hard on cleaning it :'(** , taking extra care to make sure that he washed every single germ away from his hands and wiping them extra carefully as if they would fall off any moment, before finally turning around to look up at Merlin.

"What is it you want now Merlin," he said with edge and annoyance clear in his tone. She smiled at the acknowledgement of her presence, "Oh nothing much Captain, I just thought that it would interest you that I have been creating a potion to help you control your darkness more easily."

* * *

 ***Also my version of Merlin is basically a badass trolling queen. Just thought that you should know that she has the potential.**

 **So just though I'd point out the fact that Meliodas will be struggling with his demonic powers, that fact that he's become a baby, and the urge to take Elizabeth as his own ALL AT THE SAME TIME!**

 **I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it during class. ;)**


	2. Strange Potions

**Hello again! Thank you for reading the last chapter and for those of you that reviewed, I have tried to implement those changes in this chapter. Also this chapter may be just a little hard to follow but i couldn't really put it any other way. So try and stay with me here! Without further a do, let the story begin from where we left off!**

* * *

 _"Oh nothing much Captain, I just thought that it would interest you that I have been creating a potion to help you control your darkness more easily."_

 **.o0o. Just out of Town .o0o.**

"I hope that Sir Meliodas will be happy that I managed to get all of the ingredients without messing up!" said a practically glowing Elizabeth. "Well he better be, you even have some spare money!" replied a equally ecstatic Hawk, "Looks like he finally stopped being a cheap skate," he mumbled under his breath.

Even though shopping was such a simple mediocre job, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel proud of managing to do it right; considering what happened last time*...

 _.o0 Flash Back 0o._

 _She gone shopping with Hawk, just like she had today. She couldn't wait to prove Meliodas that she could be useful too. She was determined with a goal in mind._

 _That was until she saw a really nice brush that she thought would be a great present for Meliodas, and Hawk saw a plate with the picture of a pig on it. They spent all their money on the two items and were sobbing hysterically when a kind stranger, who was a regular at the Boar Hat, saw them and bought the groceries for them._

 _All was great..Until Elizabeth, who was holding the items in a basket, tripped; sending everything flying resulting in them broken, squashed or no longer edible._

 _.o0 End of Flash Back 0o._

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a squeal next to her, "Hey I know! You can buy something for yourself with the change!"

"I'm not so sure..," the princess began but Hawk paid her no attention and continued, "I'm sure Meliodas wouldn't mind; after all, he must have given you the spare change for a reason."

She considered this; sure Sir Meliodas probably knew exactly how much everything cost and gave her the extra money to do with as she pleased; but what if she was mistaken and ended up receiving 'punishment*' again...

She blushed at the memory.

"So do you want to Elizabeth? Because I heard that there's this new store that opened that had these really great things like cutlery and clothes, not to mention decorative pieces and..." She looked down at the creature trotting beside her, still babbling about the great things and deals at said shop. He seemed so excited to go and she didn't want ruin that... Not to mention that they still had about an hour before they had to return to the Boar Hat...

"Alright Hawk, let's go!"

"REALLY?!" He squealed.

And before she could reply, she was on Hawk's back, riding straight back into the town they just left.

 **.o0o. At The Boar Hat .o0o.**

"Oh nothing much Captain, I just thought that it would interest you that I have been creating a potion to help you control your darkness more easily."

"And _WHY_ exactly would that interest me?" he spat at Merlin. "Look at your hands Captain," she replied blankly as if the answer were right in front of him.

 _ **And it sure as hell was.**_

Meliodas looked down at his hands to see his darkness seeping out of his grasp; devouring his form, his clothes, the room, and was threatening to swallow up the entire tavern if he didn't gain control over it soon.

"Shit!" he cursed as he began his attempt to regain control over the darkness around him.

"This," said an amused looking Merlin, "Will help". She dangled a small glass tube with a strange substance in it from her right hand, daring him to take it. Meliodas glanced at the small container and hesitated for only a moment before his hands, as if of their own accord, grabbed the vile and poured it's questionable silver contents into his mouth.

Meliodas was, to say the least, surprised to be met with odd sensations all over as he felt the warm, creamy liquid on his tongue. As the scent of vanilla intoxicated him he couldn't help but think of the familiarity of the unusual concoction.

From the pale silver colour, to the warm creaminess. The scent of vanilla, light but distinct; to the electric shock it sent through his system when it made contact. And finally, the strange tingling he felt in the pit of his stomach; Only one other made him feel this way...

 _ **"Elizabeth,"**_ he groaned. He felt like he'd been devoured just by the familiarity of it all. Her long silver tickling his skin as she brushed past; the smooth, creamy curves of her body pressing against him in an embrace. The blush that tints her cheeks, driving him mad, every time they touched.

 _ **"Elizabeth,"**_ he couldn't help but moan this time; she was the only one that could make him feel so powerless and still have it feel so... so _right._ He would follow that woman to the ends of the universe just to bring a pleasured smile to her face.

.o0o.

"Captain, wake up!"

He was awoken from his pleasant dream by a hand shaking his shoulders, "Captain. Oh Goddesses, Captain wake up," he heard a worried voice from above him.

"Elizabeth?" he murmured as he nuzzled further into a pillow.

 _Wait. A pillow?  
_ He lazily turned his head to look above him and saw Merlin looking down at him.

 _Hold up.  
_ Did he just see a hint of _concern_ on _Merlin.**_

.o0o.

As soon as she realized that Meliodas had in fact awoken, she put on her usual mask of amusement-with-a-hint-of-power; although even she knew that the worry on her face a moment ago had been as clear as day, and it was futile to even humor the possibility that the sin of wrath hadn't seen it.

"Where am I ?" asked Meliodas, visibly dazed. "Well you see Captain, after you took the serum I made for you to control your darkness, you passed out. So I teleported you to your bed.

He blinked once, then twice trying to process this new information.

Then it hit him. Hard.

All at once he remembered everything; he remembered telling the sins what to do, he remembered Elizabeth leaving to go shopping with Hawk, he remembered barely having any control over his darkness, and he remembered the strange liquid that had made his aching for Elizabeth become more intense. _If only I could go back and hold her close, feel her hair tickle my face.._

He realized that he had begun to daydream and returned his focus to the mage beside him. "How long have I been out?" he questioned. "About 45 minutes." He cursed silently under his breath, "What time is it?" "2:50pm. The other sins and Elizabeth will return soon," she said turning around to leave her Captain to gather his thoughts.

But before she could take another step he said, "Merlin?"

"Yes Captain?"

"What exactly was in that?"

Merlin smiled, "Oh why Captain, that was a special potion with ingredients _specified_ to affect _YOU_ , it wouldn't have worked on anyone else; although even I didn't expect results like _this,_ " she said slyly gesturing towards him.

It was only then did he realize that he was still hugging the pillow.

No. He wasn't hugging the pillow, has was practically _part_ of the thing.

His legs straddled the lower portion like a baby koala clinging to its mother***, while his arms pressed it so close to his body you'd think that he was trying to hold down a wild animal. Yet they way that he held it was somehow gentle; as if the pillow was a living being that he cared for deeply and never wanted to let go; as if said being was in terrible danger and he just wanted to protect it from all harm.

He sighed as Merlin left the room, a look of satisfaction on her face. That liquid was like a drug, and he was addicted after one dose of it. He needed more, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Merlin for more.

* * *

 ***Yes I am referring to the when Elizabeth goes shopping in the OVA episode. Check it out to find out what her 'punishment' was.**

 ****I know that I'm making quite a few tweaks to Merlin's character, but in my opinion she is a serious Melizabeth/ Meliobeth shipper at heart and wants to see them together (So she can't let any thing happen to them until that happens; kinda like a guardian angel (only until she gets what she wants though))**

 *****Sorry I didn't know what else to refer to (leave a suggestion in the reviews), and maybe you never knew that; so you're welcome, I just taught you something new.**

 **Also just a little heads up I plan to have Meliodas as a baby by chapter 5, so stay with me!**

 ** _Aaaaand~_ there are spoilers to this fic in the cover art... *hint hint***


	3. Shopping

**Hi guys! No, I'm not dead; No, I haven't given up on this story; And yes, I know that no excuses are acceptable but, wellllll...**

 **Basically:**

 **I was grounded. My Internet decided to go on vacation without notice (Don't we all love when that happens?). I was overwhelmed with quite a few things (Including a picture that I have _finally_ completed [Its on my devianart as nhus32, so check it out]) like school work (Did I mention that I'm in 8th Grade?), so for those of you that have 'been there, done that' or those of you 'currently there, doing that' you'll understand my pain. Please understand that I am kind of in a tough spot right now so I won't be able to post that often, but I will still try to post at least one of some thing every week (most-likely week-ends). And I have a lot of other ideas for stories that will be coming up (something for you Kiane-lovers) so yeah look forward to that.**

* * *

That liquid was like a drug, and he was addicted after one dose of it. He needed more, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Merlin for more.

 **.o0o.**

"Wow," was all Elizabeth could say as she attempted to sort out her feelings of surprise and awe about the place Hawk had just brought her.

 _Hawk was right; this place is absolutely amazing._ That it was; for it was _ENOURMOUS._

There was an _entire section_ just for _SPOONS_ ; and that was probably just the _smallest_ one!

There were bowls, plates, cups, glasses, and mugs; at least 10 different types for each. Not to mention that each one came in different colours _and_ sizes. That was just _some_ of the kitchen ware! There were pots and pans of varying styles; There were rolling pins, cookie cutters, knives, whisks, baking moulds, and oh so much more!

She couldn't even _begin_ on the things that they had for the bedroom! Who knew that there were so many different bed sizes and frames? Certainly not her! The soft plush pillows and the mattresses she was practically sinking into; would it be wrong if she started to jump from one to the next...? The intricate embroidery on the rugs, the way the curtains look like the constantly fluttering in the wind; she felt like she could stay here for ever... She could bring Hawk and Meliodas and they could just stay there...

 _MELIODAS!_

Then it hit her.

 _I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET THE SUPPLIES AND HEAD BACK WITHIN 3 HOURS! WE PROBABLY DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT! MELIODAS IS PROBABLY WORRIED!_

"Hawk! We're going to be la-" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized that her companion was no longer with her.

"Hawk?" she called out, hoping to see a round pink snout or a curled tail poke out from behind one of the endless isles.

"HAWK?" she called out louder, "WHERE ARE YOU?" She was beginning to worry she wouldn't find him with the shop being so large. Her panic was quickly relieved when she saw the dark pink clover marking that she knew only too well turn around a corner and freeze. "Hawk!" she sighed in relief, but stopped in her tracks when she didn't see any sign of acknowledgement from the pig that was roughly an isle away.

"Hawk? Are you okay?" she walked tentatively towards him, afraid that the reason he was not responding would be a bad one. She rounded the corner to see the mighty Captain of Scraps Disposal -

 _In tears._

Elizabeth immediately asked Hawk what was wrong, until she looked in the direction he was; towards the shelf in front of him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Elizabeth was at a loss for words; Hawk wasn't crying because of grief or fear, these were tears of joy.

 **.o0o. At the Tavern .o0o.**

Meliodas sighed as he got out of bed; sure the feeling of being of consumed entirely by Elizabeth was beyond amazing, but it also drained all of his energy by the overwhelming-ness of it all.

 _I wish Elizabeth was here... I just want to stroke her hair... See her blush that beautiful shade of pink...Kiss those soft lips... Grab perfect body and press it against mine...Show her how to_ _ **really**_ _devour someone..._

He was pulled from his gradually darkening thoughts when he felt a cold breeze sweep by him. The demonic markings he didn't even know had appeared vanished as soon as he stopped thinking about Elizabeth and looked down at himself, deciding it was time for a change of clothes. The condition of the ones he was wearing now were none too good.

His shirt was barely held together by the seams, appearing to have been burnt by what he could only assume were his own darkness-induced flames. His tie had been completely disintegrated and his tailcoat* was down to two shredded straps over his shoulders. His pants were tattered and barely went past the line of his boxers. His boots were next to the bed, but they weren't in any better shape.

 _Huh. My flames have never done_ that _before. What the hell was in that potion?_

He shrugged it off; there'd be time to question Merlin about the side effects of the drink later. Right now he needed to freshen up before the Sins or Elizabeth came back; he didn't need them to know about this right now. Besides how would this affect them, right?

 **.o0o.**

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Elizabeth was completely and utterly gobsmacked to say the least; he friend was crying, yes, but for an entirely different reason than she expected. He was crying because there was an entire wall covered in shelves dedicated to anything related to _PIGS._

"I'm going to buy that pig bowl, it'll look so nice with the pig plate we bought last time! Oh I and I'll get those pig spoons, even though I can't use them. And I'll get that pig tea set.." and on and on he went, leaving Elizabeth speechless.

"Umm Hawk we should be getting back soon," she managed to say after a few moments of silence, "Not to mention we won't be able to buy all of that anyway.."

"Oh yeah sorry Elizabeth," he said finally paying her some attention, "By the way, what did you want to get?"

"Oh.. I'm not really sure what-" just then something caught her eye. It was a red beanie with little ears on it. It was nothing special but at that moment all she could think of was how nicely it would bring out Meliodas' eyes and even possibly tame his messy blonde hair.

 _Sir Meliodas really would look lovely in that hat.. I wonder if I should buy it?.._

"So Elizabeth have you decided on what you're buying?"

"I think I'll buy that hat over there."

"That red one with the ears? I don't see anything special about it, but okay if that's what you want."

So after about 7 minutes of Hawk deciding whether he likes the pig bowl or the pig cup to go with the plate he already owned, they decided to go with the bowl (saying that it would look nicer with the other plate) and after they paid finally headed back to the Boar Hat.

 _'I really hope that Sir Meliodas likes it. I really hope that Sir Meliodas likes it. I really hope that Sir Meliodas likes it. I really hope that Sir Meliodas likes it. I really hope that Sir Meliodas likes it.'_ was all Elizabeth could think as she rode Hawk down the streets and towards home.

 **.o0o.**

Elizabeth arrived at the Boar Hat and was greeted by the sight of a drunk Ban next to a huge pile of fresh meat, Diane in her small form resting on Chastiefol with King curled up beside her, Gowther sitting in the corner not affected by anything going on around him, and finally a bright grin from a certain blonde captain, followed by a firm squeeze to both her bosom and her behind.

"S-Sir M-Meliodas!" she squeaked.

"Hey Elizabeth," he replied calmly, enjoying the way her face slowly began to heat up at their contact, "How did the shopping go?"

"It was o-okay."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU PERVERT!" was the only warning that Meliodas was given before Hawk charged straight into him full-force, causing him to fall back and crash into Ban.

"Ya know Captain~, Ya really should stop touching her so much~" said the drunken Fox Sin from his awkward position on the floor, "After all, ya have to keep something for the bedroom~."

"NOT YOU TOO!" Ban only laughed hysterically while Hawk stomped all over him and Meliodas just chuckled as he silently thanked Ban for his teasing, because Elizabeth had officially added a new shade of red to her face- and it was by far his favorite.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Sir Meliodas?"

"You should go upstairs and change; the tavern'll be opening soon."

"Okay," she turned around to head upstairs, but stopped abruptly and turned around to face the Dragon Sin once more, "Sir Meliodas, could you please come upstairs? I'd like to-"

"Sure Elizabeth!" he replied before she could finish, in that childlike cheery tone of his, swooping her up in his arms bridal-style, "After all how can I say no to a princess asking me to help her change? Especially since you asked so nicely," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but he said sweetly; as if there was nothing wrong with that at all.

Of course _he_ didn't mind anyway.

At his last remark, Ban began laughing all over again, with the princess gradually turning a darker shade of red and Hawk beginning to ramble and rampage about how she was a princess and should be treated better.

 _'Everything is the way it should be,'_ thought Meliodas.

 _'At least for now.'_

* * *

*Tailcoat: Not exactly sure what it's really called. (Please let me know if **you** do)

 **Sorry if this chapter was all over the place, I kind of explained my situation a little before this chapter, so I had to type this whenever and where ever I had the chance so please forgive me if its kind of hard to understand. :(**

 **Also:**

 **To the guest who wanted more ban (you know who you are):**

 ** _'My opinion but add more ban in it (he's a hawty)'_**

 **I just wanted to let you in on a secret; there is a part coming up soon, and it involves a drunk Ban and drunk Elizabeth, with baby Meli sleeping upstairs... _Let your imagination run wild at the possibilities!_**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Just me rambling and making excuses; you can skip this and go to the story...**

 **Hi guys! Did you guys check out Cocobel's story (Look Before You Fall)? It's amazing isn't it? *Totally not trying to avoid the topic of my late AND short update with the distraction of a BETTER story* yeah I thought so too...**

 **OKAY,FINE! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG AFTER I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D ONLY HAVE TO WAIT 1 WEEK FOR AN UPDATE LAST TIME! But my mom and I are both REALLY sick (Her more than I am), and did I tell you that I was the oldest sibling (Therefore implying that I have the most responsibilities after my parents)? So I need to help her as much as I can with my baby brother (13 months if you're wondering) and my little sister (10 years). Also I have had what most of you would refer to as 'writer's block' since I don't think I am that good at descriptive writing and just saying this chapter was supposed to be descriptive (But don't worry if it didn't make sense to you I'm puttin' up visuals on my DevianArt page).**

 **Anyways on with the story...**

 **Secret Message For Cool People: Pssst... Yeah you... Go read Cocobel's story; it's way better than this. I know it's an AU (I also know that A LOT of people don't read AU's just BEACAUSE they're AU's) but this is one worth your time; And I don't like to sugar-coat things (Unless they're cookies, then it's okay) but... YOU WILL FALL FOR THIS STORY HARDER THAN MELIODAS FELL FOR ELIZABETH, HARDER THAN KING FELL FOR DIANE, AND HARDER THAN BAN FELL FOR ELAINE! So go and read it NOW! (Well hopefully after you read mine)**

* * *

 _'Everything is the way it should be'_

 _'At least for now.'_

Meliodas sighed after he wiped down the final mug for the night; even though they were in a rather remote area, business had gone better than expected.

As of now Diane was outside (She had heard one of the bar's previous patrons say something about a nice spot in the forest; not too far from where Mama hawk had decided to stop) and King had followed her saying something about how 'it wouldn't be safe for her to be going outside _alone_ so late'. Of course the drunken Fox Sin didn't wait even a moment, despite his current state of mind, to comment, "Sure Kiiiing~. Now just don't go doing *hic* anything _'funny'_ to Diane while you're both *hic* alone in that forest~" In response the Sloth Sin burned bright red and left the tavern as a stuttering mess.

Merlin had left to Camelot earlier that evening after the Captain's 'incident'; saying that there was something she needed to do with her newfound 'research'. Ban, now having passed out, after laughing himself silly, had managed to pour some very, _very_ strong ale into Hawk's scraps earlier in the night; so wouldn't be getting up from wherever he was anytime soon.

Good.

Just the way he wanted.

He headed up slowly to his and the princess' shared room, careful not to make any noise as he didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. He cracked the door just a bit to know for sure, and released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw her laying on the bed, her breathing soft, eyes closed.

He went ahead and changed into something lighter (Specifically a black tank-top and some long shorts) to sleep in, due to the nights that were gradually getting warmer. When he had just about gotten into bed, he was completely dumbfounded when he noticed something that he hadn't earlier;

 _Elizabeth was sleeping in_ _ **his**_ _white shirt._

His breath caught at the sudden realization _and_ the unexpected view. His normally loose shirt was fitting her hourglass figure snuggly, particularly at her bosom area. It wasn't completely buttoned, exposing her pale blue bra with silver lining as well as her smooth creamy shoulders. The sleeves, which were usually rolled up when Meliodas himself wore them, were covering the rest of her arms with the cuffs extending just past the tips of her fingers. The hem had ridden up her back, giving him a clear view of the underwear that matched her aforementioned bra.

Her hair was splayed out around her in hypnotic waves of silk; her long eyelashes framing her rosy cheeks; And her plump, round lips just asking, _pleadin_ g, _**begging**_ for him to bend over her form and claim them. Without even realizing he had already extended his hand and was about to brush his thumb over them. The second they made contact, he felt an electric shock pass through him and he moved his hand as to cup her cheek...

Until she groaned and groggily turned on her side.

He was still so entranced in the silver-haired sleeping beauty that it took him a moment to back to his senses and assess the rest of the situation.

The sheets were thrown off the bed haphazardly; the reason, he assumed, being the heat; Her tavern uniform was thrown in a heap on the floor; And finally, she was hugging _his pillow_ similarly to the way he had held hers earlier that very day.

Only she held it between her _legs._

As the last bit of information sunk in, he couldn't help but notice the fact that she was entangled with his pillow in such a way, that if he was to so much as _attempt_ to pry it from her fingers, she would surely wake up. But, in all honesty, did he really _want_ to take it away from her? After all, he wouldn't mind laying his head down on it right where it was...

He shook his head at the thought, _This was ELIZABETH he was thinking about!_ Sure he would touch her and tease her, but he made sure that he went no further than that. At least not until he knew that she was ready.

So after a heavy sigh and one last glance in the princess' direction, he picked up the sheet strewn across the floor, placing one over the princess and taking the other for himself; then he proceeded to take an extra pillow from his closet, and leave the room; heading down the stairs and towards the cellar.

.o0o.

The Boar Hat's cellar was a great deal larger that one would expect at first glance. From the door alone it looked like it wouldn't be much; but what most people over look is the fact that _this_ tavern belongs to the Seven Deadly Sins; one of which was probably the strongest mage in all of Britannia. And what good is the power that she possesses if they don't put it to use?

So once Meliodas had acquainted with Merlin all those years ago, he had gotten her to cast a spell on pretty much the entire Boar Hat; one which caused the rooms to become _a lot_ more spacious than they appeared to be from the outside. After she had cast the spell she had been offered the bedroom on the second floor; but she had insisted on only the small room (If it could even be called that) in the cellar. Meliodas had told her that it would be far too small and that she should ' _suit herself_ '; but she had assured him that she would only keep a few things in there and that she didn't plan on staying.

Meliodas walked into Merlin's 'room' and set down his pillow in the far corner. Although Merlin had enlarged it with her magic, the room was still quite small with all the trinkets and such that she and Gowther kept down here. He was thankful that this was only a _small_ portion of what she _really_ owned; THAT she kept in Camelot, where she regularly stayed.

After he laid his sheets neatly on whatever space he could find, he decided to observe his surroundings. The room truly was an interesting sight. There were paintings and ornaments hanging on the walls, stacks of books (which he presumed were mostly Gowther's) lined the bookshelves; spell books, recipe books, story books, even a book on childcare! There was a rack with specimens of every animal you could think of; teeth, fur, skin, eyes, tongue, claw, tail, as well as a few more. There were potions of every colour in the spectrum, red, blue, green, yellow, violet you name it! There were crates filled with all sorts of things; broken armour, maps, telescopes, and even a couple swords to name a few.

As he continued his little 'search', something caught his eye; it was hidden behind an old spell book about manipulating time and a few discarded tubes. It was a small bottle, barely bigger than his thumb, and it contained a _silver liquid._ Now it could just be the dimness of the room playing tricks on his eyes, but he could have sworn that it was glowing a faint blue a moment ago… But wasn't the liquid Merlin gave him earlier also silver? He didn't see any other silver coloured vials when he looked. And it would be just like Merlin to throw away the last bit of that delicious substance to keep him from getting anymore.

 _Oh well, guess it was fate!_

Those were Meliodas' last thoughts before he poured the drink down his throat aaaand...

Passed out.

* * *

 **So.. what do you guys think?**

 **Please review so I know how I did.**

 **And YES things are about to start getting interesting.**

 **I just wanted to ask: Are my updates too short? Like I've been keeping them to about 1500+ words (A/N's not included) except for this chapter because it needed to end off here and, like I said before, I had writers block. :'(**

 **I'm gonna leave with one last message: I started a poll on my profile; so GO VOTE NOW! It's about what story I should write next!**

 **That's all for now.**

 **~Nemo (Nhus321) b(^w^)d**


	5. What happened?

**A/N 1: Hey guys, Nemo here! I'm finally back with another chapter; which could NOT have been done without the help of…(Can you guess?)...That's right….. COCOBEL! As I said last chapter, I had really bad writer's block; but I think now, after receiving help with this chapter, I've overcome it! Anyway UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER because my mom says I spend waaaaay too much time on the computer, so I'll be taking a 'break'.**

 **A/N 2: Thank you, thank you! *dramatic bow* XD So much fun to get to play around with this story and I'm so excited to share what we came up with for this chapter! As Nemo said, updates will be a little slower for a while (we do have to live our lives, after all, and so should all of you!) but THERE WILL BE MORE. Promise. In the meantime, please be patient, please read and review, we always love to hear from our friends! *hearts* -Cocobel**

* * *

' _Oh well, guess it was fate!'_

 **.o0o.**

The funny thing about fate is that it's not always predetermined, and Meliodas' own fate probably could have been avoided if he had just thought twice before drinking the strange liquid in the vial— Any one of the Sins would have known better than to drink anything of Merlin's without the mage's express knowledge or permission, because her potions are capable of anything. _Anything._

But—as ' _fate'_ would have it—Meliodas himself failed to grasp the consequences when he had decided to take the drink in the tube, and when he reopened his eyes, he _still_ couldn't grasp them He lay on the bedding spread out over the floor of the Boar Hat's cellar, feeling _very_ small next to the crates and boxes stacked near his head. The room and his clothes didn't seem quite so… _large_ when he fell asleep the…the night before? Was it morning now? No matter—morning or not, the first thing he realized was just how _hungry_ he was. He wrinkled his nose, annoyed, opened his mouth to complain…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" …through a long, screeching… _wail?_

For a moment, nothing else happened. Then, two floors up, distant thudding and stomping that grew increasingly louder, until the staircase above Meliodas' head began to tremble, and the door to the cellar was thrown open with a loud ' _bang!'_ Hawk was the first to hurtle down the staircase, quickly losing his footing and tumbling head over hooves to land on his belly. Next was Ban; the entire tavern shaking as he jumped from the stairway to land on the cellar floor; Elizabeth descending the stairs as quickly as she could behind him, one hand lightly skimming the banister. Gowther came down the steps, one at a time, nonchalantly pushing his glasses up on his nose and taking out his notebook. Diane and King, out in the forest, probably didn't hear Meliodas' _scream_ , so the last to join was Merlin via teleportation, and in the middle of the room she folded her arms over her coat and surveyed Meliodas with a reproving smirk. Elizabeth, Ban, and Hawk just stared.

At this fairly interesting new development, Meliodas closed his mouth, and curious green eyes stared back, first at Merlin, then at Hawk, Gowther, and Ban. When his gaze reached Elizabeth, he reached out for her with a smile and a happy…... _gurgle?_

Ban was the first to break the awkward silence in the room. "…The fuck happened to you, Cap'n?"

Gowther adjusted his glasses again. "It would appear that the Captain's full-grown form has been reduced to that of an infant."

" _Thanks for pointing out the obvious_ , Goat Man!" Ban rolled his crimson eyes; although his mouth was slowly curving into an amused smile as he heard a confirmation of his sanity voiced aloud.

Ignoring the exchange, Meliodas reached more insistently for Elizabeth. She stared back, wavering between wanting to pick up and cuddle the (Now-baby) Sin on the floor and wanting to hide behind Ban; or to run from the entire scene and the tavern all together screaming for the real Meliodas, _her_ Meliodas, to come back. The baby—still in a bundle of clothes that were far too many sizes large—now 'somehow' clinging to her leg, sensed her hesitation and squeezed his eyes shut, opening his mouth as if about to let out a cry of impatience—at which point she bent down, unable to hold herself back, and quickly scooped him and the clothes into her arms, cradling him close to her heart. Meliodas nestled his head comfortably against her breast, cooing softly. Elizabeth looked at the mage. "Lady Merlin…?"

Merlin's golden eyes were narrowed in thought. "Knowing the Captain…I should have foreseen this coming. But I'll admit, I did not," she said, her smirk widening, "expect him to go so far as to _break into my room_. Let alone drink my potions without my consent."

"Dammit Capt'n!" Ban was laughing now.

"Lady Merlin, you can change him back, can't you?" Elizabeth's blue eyes searched Merlin's face anxiously while Meliodas pulled at the purple scarf tied around her neck in a fruitless attempt to undo it.

The mage held her gaze. "I…am…not sure."

"But you'll try, right!?" Elizabeth's voice rose in panicked pitch, and Meliodas' eyes moved up to her face in puzzlement. He reached one chubby hand to lay against her cheek, and her blue eyes flicked down to him. She managed a shaky smile, because let's be honest: How could she resist that face? Adult Meliodas was cute, but _baby_ Meliodas? Absolutely, _irresistibly_ , _**ADORABLE**_.

Without offering an answer, Merlin simply smirked again and teleported out of the room. Left with nothing more to do, the rest of the Sins trekked back up the stairs to the bar room.

.o0o.

Diane's violet eyes peeked through the window, while the front door opened and King floated inside, clutching his Chastiefol pillow. Both looked like they'd just woken up; and as Ban mumbled something about King's 'late-night romp' in the woods from his seat behind the bar, turning the tips of King's ears turned bright red. He sputtered something unintelligible, until he saw Elizabeth and the bundle of sheets in her arms. "Why don't you make _Ban_ do the laundry, Princess, so he doesn't just sit around drinking us out of business?" He shot the Fox Sin a contemptuous glare.

"Um, no, Sir King, I'm not…" Elizabeth looked down, and Meliodas chose that moment to wave an arm up out of the bundle of sheets and squeal loudly. King floated closer towards Elizabeth to see _exactly_ what it was that she was carrying, but stopped short when he saw a small head of blonde peeking over a red tie as excited green eyes searched his face.

It took a moment for King to regain his grip on reality; _Surely it wasn't… It couldn't be…_

"What is it King?" Diane's voice shook him out of his thoughts, which he hadn't even realized had _caused_ the silence currently hanging heavy in the room.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Um, Princess?" He looked into her eyes hoping, _praying_ that the answer was _something_ other than what he thought, "That isn't… who I think it is… Right?" There was nothing he could do to stop the shaking in his voice at that moment. He searched her eyes, looking for the comfort of hope, but he was met nothing but uncertainty.

"Sure as hell is!" yelled Ban, taking another swig from the ale that just 'happened' to be in his hand. "You should see the look on your face! _Price_ less!" He continued to laugh at the fairy's expense. The Fairy King just ignored him in favor of attempting to fully comprehend the situation in front of him…

He and Diane had just come back from a rather pleasant night of stargazing. They hadn't planned on staying there for more than a couple of hours; let alone the entire night. King himself had planned on coming back to the tavern and crashing until around noon, before getting up to see what little he could do to help out around the tavern without applying too much effort (if there wasn't anything he could do, just observing Diane's loveliness would suffice). Now, he stood staring dumbfounded at what appeared to be the _Captain_ of the Seven Deadly Sins; a _BABY_ , now cradled in the arms of the third princess of the realm, with a talking _pig_ trotting frantically around the room; not to mention the two other Sins in the room, one drinking himself silly (as usual) and the other calmly reading a book, unaffected by the _chaos_ plaguing his companions' minds.

"King?" Diane called through the window again, and he looked over his shoulder at her, unsure of how to respond.

"Um…I, uh—I'll be right out, Diane!" King turned to float back outside, the paw of Chastiefol's bear form in his hand, when Meliodas let out a loud scream, and the Fairy King turned back with a shudder at the sound: Meliodas was reaching out from Elizabeth, now, gesturing wildly to the oversized, overstuffed green teddy bear King clung to for dear life. King took another few steps toward the door. Meliodas squeezed his eyes shut; and this time, when he opened them, they were no longer the bright green that everyone was used to. No, now they were pools of black staring back with hard anger. He was no longer cute and innocent; now he was death incarnate. A small demon marking appeared above his eyebrow, letting the fairy know he meant business.

King was frozen in place, Chastiefol still in his grasp. He watched as the small demon turned his head and smiled at the trembling princess that was now Elizabeth. Then he faced King once more, his glare more cold, upset, and firm. He extended a small arm in his direction, pointing to the bear. King wavered for another instant, and quickly handed over Chastiefol with a sigh of resignation. Meliodas' eyes quickly lightened and he smiled, clapping his hands, and clutching Chastiefol close; the bear was comically too big, twice the size of Meliodas and Elizabeth together. Elizabeth looked pleadingly at King, and the fairy sighed and with a gesture of his hand shrunk Chastiefol to Meliodas' size, before letting the tavern door slam shut behind him on his way out.

* * *

 **Yeah, bet you didn't expect him to go 'demon-mode' now did you? But as I wrote in the summary " _He WILL BE STRUGGLING WITH HIS DEMONIC POWERS AS WELL AS BEING A BABY";_ So that was just my way of a friendly reminder... heh.**

 **Again HUGE thanks to Cocobel for helping me out; go check her out (If you haven't already; then you're missing out).**

 **Don't forget to review! Please, they make me happy...**

.(^w^)/ **-Bye for now!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know, I'm a terrible person. Leaving you with that little bit of baby-insight and then leaving for so long...

But I have a reason: GRADUATION!

That's right; Nemo here has finally left middle school! Yesterday (the 28th June) we had a really big ceremony; and the preparations and such for the even have been keeping me occupied (That and my friends' excitement...) so was unable to write.

My grandpa was also recently admitted to the hospital, so the long visits to him pushed writing further down the line of priorities (Don't worry you guys are still in the top 10 somewhere...^-^ )

I am however, working on it as you read this; It should be out within a week (Only because I keep making spelling mistakes...^-^')

Sorry for all of you who thought that this was an actual chapter, I just felt that I've kept you guys on hold for too long...

Again, I'm sorry, please forgive me, and the next chapter should be out in less than a week.

~Nemo (Officially in high school!)

.(^w^)/


End file.
